


【Gamquick】Help Yourself(pwp)

by Cielo_LL



Category: All New X-Factor, Marvel 616
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 16:12:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19406803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cielo_LL/pseuds/Cielo_LL
Summary: 【Gamquick】Help Yourself by 夔冥*ooc属于我，他们属于彼此





	【Gamquick】Help Yourself(pwp)

皮特罗进到病房看见正在调戏护士的牌皇的时候脸色变得更差了，他本来就不喜欢照顾病号这种活儿，更何况这个病号还是牌皇。但他依旧是接受了自己妹妹给指派的这个任务，毕竟这家伙是因为自己才变成现在这副德行的，他不想欠男人这个人情。

“你看起来精神挺好啊。”皮特罗挑了挑眉毛，假装一副毫不在意的样子呛声道  
“哟，真难得你居然来看我。”雷米冲着为他换药漂亮的护士小姐眨了眨眼睛，姑娘会意的在他脸颊上留下了一个艳红的唇印然后踩着步子离开了房间，而躺在病床上的男人心情颇好的看着对面明显吃味的人脸黑成锅底。皮特罗才不想在这种小事上和他吵个没完没了，只是白了他一眼作为结束。

上个星期的任务因为情报出错，他们中了敌人的埋伏，差些被钢筋水泥活埋，皮特罗躲闪不及，好在雷米把他护在身下，他自己倒是成功的被钢筋捅了个通透。虽然没有伤到什么致命的地方，但是因为处理不及时伤口感染导致导致的高烧不退倒是让这个总是没事找他事的男人安静了下来。

然而现在看起来，之前的担心算是白费了

“是啊是啊，我也觉得稀奇，我居然没有在你烧的神志不清的时候直接解决你。”  
皮特罗撇了撇嘴，俨然一副嫌弃至极的表情，伸手恶狠狠地擦掉刚才护士小姐留下的痕迹，力道大的直教那块皮肤变得通红。  
“嘶…你轻点”雷米扯着嘴角，夸张直抽气“原来是你啊，我还以为是洛娜在照顾我呢。”他调了调枕头让自己靠得更舒服些。  
”要是洛娜你怕不是已经去见死神了。“男人的话换来的无疑是皮特罗的一声冷哼，端了杯水递给他之后也毫不客气的坐在一旁的椅子上，一双长腿就那么翘在床上。青年今天穿的常服，帽衫和洗得发白的牛仔裤，还有蓝白相间的运动鞋，浅色的裤腿下露出一小节白皙的脚踝。怎么看怎么像个无辜纯良的大学生，谁会相信他已经是个孩子的父亲呢？雷米这么想着伸手握住那双搭在身上的长腿。“你这话要让她听到估计还得再挨一拳”男人的声音多少有些沙哑手慢慢的一路向下揉捏，然后握住了那一小段裸露在外的脚踝，慢慢的婆娑着骨节，微凉的触感让他感觉舒服多了。

“还在发烧？”对方掌心滚烫的触感通过皮肤传递上来，皮特罗挑了挑眉毛。动动腿示意床上的人放开自己。  
“我不知道，你试试看？”雷米依旧是挂着笑容顺从的放开了他，皮特罗站起身来，伸手想去探人的额头，却猝不及防的被他扯进了怀里。男人一手紧紧地环着他的腰，滚烫的温度透过薄薄的布料传递过来，过热的气息铺洒在怀里人的颈侧。

这人即使是发烧了也不老实！

“你做什么？放开我！”银发的青年不满的挣扎着，推搡间不经意扯到了他的伤口让人倒吸了口冷气，却也是没有松开禁锢，执拗地把人控制在自己的怀抱之中。  
“嘶…你就是这么对待伤员以及救命恩人的吗？”雷米轻吻着皮特罗高挺的鼻梁低声抱怨着。  
“你这无赖赶紧放开我！”皮特罗推开他也不是，不推开也不是，只得一副狼狈的样子半趴在男人身上。雷米紧盯着那双冰蓝的眸子感觉自己口干舌燥，喉咙也干的像是要烧起来一样。男人舔了舔下唇，变本加厉的亲吻上那双喋喋不休叫嚣着的唇。皮特罗呆愣了两秒也不甘示弱的吻了回去。

这家伙的吻技简直烂得出奇。

雷米轻咬着对方主动送上的薄唇不禁在心里吐槽道，一点点的把主动权枪回到自己手中。他一边加深着这个亲吻，一边引导着皮特罗爬上自己的病床。他微微弯起膝盖磨蹭着身上人的胯间，满意的看着他的男孩在他的挑逗下加紧了长腿无力地抵抗着自己。

“你…你这家伙…都这德行了，还不老实唔….”好不容易被放开的皮特罗狠狠地瞪了这家伙一眼，虽然嘴上是这么抱怨着可是却没有什么实质上的反抗。雷米在心里暗笑，这家伙还真的是不管怎么样表面上都不肯服输。  
“我只是在收我的报酬而已，难道你忍心就这样看着我在床上躺一个星期？”男人一边说着，手已经顺着宽松的帽衫钻了进去，抚弄过线条优美的腰身，弹性颇好的肌肉，滚烫的温度让皮特罗不禁皱眉。男人得寸进尺的将手往下探轻松地钻进了对于皮特罗来说有些宽松过头的裤腰，雷米有些怀疑这口是心非的家伙是不是偷穿了自己的裤子。他这么想着，灵巧的手指一遍遍的摁压在尾椎的位置，像是在弹奏钢琴一般。皮特罗忍无可忍的握住对方乱来的那只手，咬紧牙关从牙缝里挤出了句话。

“伤员就该给我老老实实的躺在床上！”

病房里，大白天却是紧拉着窗帘，从门外可以听到些令人遐想连篇的声音，好在现在是午休时间走道里并不会有太多的人经过。

所以，事情到底是怎么发展成这样的呢？

皮特罗迷迷糊糊的想着，努力的咬着自己的下唇不让那些羞耻的声音从自己的口中吐露，满面潮红，修长的手指正塞在自己屁股里一下一下的做着羞耻的扩张，就像男人经常为自己做的那样，尽管动作是那么的不得要领。

“手指要动，不然你怎么呢满足你自己呢皮特罗？”棕发的男人对于这份报酬可谓是相当的满意，眼睛一刻也离不开身上的家伙，他一遍遍地亲吻他的速跑者，唇舌描绘着他棱角分明的五官。他抓住青年空闲的那只手按在自己胯间已经有了反应的大家伙上，无声地催促着他的男孩再快些，指尖不断的蹂躏着那已经被他玩弄的红肿的乳尖，略有些粗暴地拉扯逼迫身上得人发出了声短促的尖叫。皮特罗拧着眉毛将手抽了回来，认命的加快了扩张的动作，心底已经不知道将这个无赖的祖宗问候了多少遍。

好不容易的做好了准备工作，到真正该开始的时候皮特罗又犯了难，虽说也和这人做过的次数不少，可他从没自己做过这些事情，他盯着男人胯间有些骇人的尺寸难得冲着雷米露出了一个示弱的表情。

“嘿，别这么看着我，可是你自己说的病号就该老老实实的躺在床上，不是吗？”雷米当然明白他是什么意思，微微抬起腰磨蹭着那个已经变得有些湿滑的入口，可却偏偏恶略的不肯如他的心愿。  
“动作快些小男孩，我可要睡着了”说完还在他那圆翘的小屁股上留下了一个鲜红的巴掌印  
“呜！操你的牌皇！你还是去死….呜嗯”  
还不等皮特罗的话骂完，雷米就拽着他的腰将整根性器顶进那具柔韧的身体里。猛地被进入的感觉说不上好受，皮特罗被这一下刺激的软了腰，他只觉得快要被这东西顶到了喉咙，穴口涨的发痛，可身体却食髓知味想要索取更多。他双腿大开的跨坐在那人身上,弓着腰用额头抵着男人发烫的胸口，样子好不狼狈。牌皇倒是心情大好，温暖舒适的肉穴倒是让发烧时的无力和眩晕感缓解了大半，他奖赏性的亲吻了银发人的发顶，一下一下的梳理着身上人散乱开的碎发。  
“好了，接下去可要靠你自己了，speedy”温热的气息让银发青年的脸又红了一个色度  
皮特罗只得一边咬牙咒骂着身下这个人无耻之极，一边努力的摆动着自己的腰，让那粗长的性器在身体里进进出出，一张俊脸被耻的通红，生理性的泪水挂在睫毛上一颤一颤的看起来可怜至极。红润的双唇微张，动听的呻吟不断地从里面流淌出来，从宽大的领口看进去可以看到那两个可爱的乳尖已经被玩弄的红肿不堪，惹人恋爱的模样。望着这幅光景，雷米只觉得身下又涨大了些许，再忍下去可就愧对于他牌皇的称号了。他伸手握住了皮特罗的腰，捏了捏他敏感的腰侧算是个提醒，而后丝毫不顾及青年是否可以接受就开始了大肆的律动。  
男人一下一下的操进那个湿软的小穴深处，柔软湿润的肠肉热情的缠绕上来，这具身体热情的完全不似他主人那般别扭，男人轻车熟路的顶向那个早已敏感不已的腺体上，惹得皮特罗仰着颈子发出充满泣音的声音，他努力的咬着自己的指节不让那太过丢人的声音穿过门板传进别人的耳朵里，尽管这一切早已是徒劳，他现在唯一能做的就是祈祷护士小姐不要在这个时候过来查房，他紧绷着神经留神着门外的动静，一丝一毫的风吹草动都让他把身下的人咬得更紧。雷米发出了一声低吟，皮特罗把他包裹的紧过头了，再加上发烧，让他多少觉得有些力不从心。发现了这一点的神速者扬起了一个挑衅的微笑。  
“你…你是不行了吗…唔嗯……”  
才调笑了两句，就在牌皇的进攻下溃不成军，除了呻吟一个完整的字眼也吐露不出。

“亲爱的，没有人告诉你，在床上质疑一个男人的功能是致命的吗？”

接着就是变着花样的操弄，男人握住皮特罗已经完全勃起的阴茎，灵巧的绕过顶端，拇指略用力的磨蹭着马眼，将透明的前液蹭的到处都是，却又在皮特罗浑身痉挛快要释放的时候停下了一切动作，往返几次，饶是皮特罗那么高傲的性子也几乎被磨得没了脾气，布满水汽的眸子让他瞪着男人的目光没有了一点的威慑力。  
“说些好听的我就放过你…”男人低哑性感的嗓音在耳边响起，将青年小巧的耳垂含进口中轻轻地撕咬着，满足的看着那里变得通红好像快要滴出鲜血一般。他刻意的放慢了下身的动作，等待着青年的回答。

“唔…说…说什么？”皮特罗努力的组织处一个完整的句子，他现在满脑子的情欲，唯一清晰的想法就是完事了痛揍这个可恶的家伙一顿。  
“比如说…求我”男人笑得愈发开心了，就好像志在必得一般。  
“妈的….”听清了他在说什么的皮特罗狠啐了一口，俯下身凑在人耳边小声呢喃了一句话。

想都别…想….有本事，你…你就今天干死我….

小孩子赌气般的做法让雷米忍不住的笑出声来，他在皮特罗的脸上响亮的亲吻了一下，他简直爱死这个口是心非别扭的要死的家伙了，他并没有再去用那些恼人的小把戏来为难年轻的速跑者，他像平常经常做的那样一点点的带给皮特罗过度的欢愉，让他那个总在高速运转的小脑袋只够用来思考情爱，让那张总是尖酸刻薄的红唇除了呻吟叫喊之外吐不出别的词句，然后将另外那张贪吃的小嘴用自己的性器塞得满满登登的最后灌满自己的精液。  
当微凉精液灌进身体里的时候皮特罗已经累得什么都不想管了，两人把狭小的病床搞得一塌糊涂，乳白色的液体溅的四处都是。他半张着眼睛丢下一句，这些烂摊子你来收拾以后便趴在男人身上沉沉的睡了过去，已经恢复正常的体温让他觉得这个人形抱枕舒服极了。对此雷米只是无奈地摇了摇头，伸腿把不知道什么时候踢的快掉到床下的被子勾回来把两人裹好，好将那些见不得人的痕迹全部掩藏起来。他可不希望这件事情闹得满城风雨，然后被自家队长追杀到天涯海角。

尽管这事儿依旧是洛娜知道并且让雷米去金门大桥度过了一个美好的周末，不过这都是后话了。

—————END——————

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢看到这里的小天使们，我是节操与下限全无，脑洞与ooc起飞的夔冥我们下期再见爱你们哦！（づ￣3￣）づ╭❤～


End file.
